coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8511 (12th November 2014)
Plot Carla returns her wedding ring to Peter via Michelle. Tim goes for his first reading lesson with Anna, telling Sally he's meeting a friend. Katy volunteers with St. John's Ambulance Brigade and asks Chesney to baby-sit Joseph. As he has to work, Cilla steps in. Eileen fusses around Todd as he leaves hospital. He's ungrateful for his family's support, pointing out that they weren't there when he needed them. Cilla slips on the stairs while minding Joseph. She waits until she can palm Joseph off on Craig and Faye before dashing off to the hospital. Steph lays into Peter when she sees him paying respects to Tina at the murder site. She tells him everyone hates him. Anna does her best with Tim but he doesn't take the lesson seriously and then, when he tries to read the paper, he gives up almost straightaway. He's embarrassed to find out Anna has told Owen that he can't read. Ken is disgusted when he sees Peter hiding a bottle of vodka from Simon. Chesney thinks Cilla is up to her old tricks when he discovers she left Joseph with Craig and Faye. Kal is aggrieved to hear Tony is paying Zeedan less than minimum wage. Fiz and Tyrone collect Cilla from A&E. Sally's suspicions grow when she finds Tim's window cleaning sponge dry when he has allegedly just returned from his round. After seeing Cilla hobbling into No.5, Chesney accuses her of putting it on, though he's quickly put in his place when Cilla announces she has a fractured vertebrae. Fiz asks her to consider continuing her treatment in Weatherfield but Chesney refuses to look after her after the way she raised him. Ken and Tracy are relieved when Peter returns still carrying the full vodka bottle. He admits he wants to have a drink due to the constant reminders of Carla and Tina, and reveals he's decided to move away to get a fresh start. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *Tina Maskell was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle calls at No 1 and hands Peter and envelope containing Carla's wedding ring; Ken is horrified to find a bottle of vodka hidden in his son's jacket; and Cilla babysits Joseph, but is forced to leave him in Craig and Faye's care when she slips and hurts her back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,610,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes